


Demons

by Lucy112235



Series: etnuary!! [6]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath, ETNuary, Gen, Guilt, PTSD, Support, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: Nikita was once the Troublemaker. Matt was once the Detective.Turns out some things never change.
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Series: etnuary!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh i promise i'll post Tim's soon!!

_ “You’re not gonna shoot me.”  _ She barely blinked.  _ “You’re not gonna shoot me.”  _ She didn’t care. 

_ “Manny, I love you.”  _ “Nikita!”  _ “Manny, I love you.”  _ “Nikita!”  _ “Manny, I love you!”  _

“NIKITA!”

Nikita Dragun bolted with a start. She’d lost herself again, just as she so often did. Her mind had become a torture chamber from everything she had faced. She wanted nothing more than to forget that night…

“Nikita, are you alright?” 

She finally looked at the speaker and saw Matthew Patrick, her fellow survivor, sitting next to her, his eyes big with worry. He’d barely changed since Everlock, unlike Nikita, and his caring brown eyes were the same no matter if they were in 1978 or 2018. 

She didn’t respond, because she couldn’t lie to him even if she wanted to. He was the one person in the world she could tell everything to, not even Oli or Eva or Tyler or Andrea. Sure, they’d all been in that position, but they hadn’t committed the crimes she had…

He sat beside her and didn’t put his arm around her because she wasn’t fond of those affectionate gestures, especially the memories that came with them. She didn’t deserve them, anyway, and she didn’t have to hold Matt for him to know that she cared about him. “Flashbacks again?” his voice was a whisper, almost as if it was a secret. One only the two of them knew.

She nodded. Manny was at the back of her mind, but she didn’t dare say his name, not after what she had done to him. “He’s… he’s still there, Matt. I don’t know if he’ll ever leave.”

In response, he simply put a hand on her shoulder. “He loves you, Nikita. I know that. He could never stop loving you.”

_ How can he love me? How can anyone?  _ She sighed.  _ How can you love your murderer?  _ “I wish I believed that.” Despite her words, she gave him a thankful glance, a look she rarely gave, because she was once the Troublemaker, and Troublemakers don’t get soft.

_ “She’s the Troublemaker, and nothing in this damn world can break her.” _

She still remembered that thought crossing through her mind after every casualty. After JC’s death broke the group down to pieces. After practically killing Roi. After Matt, whose death Manny didn’t take well. After she actually murdered Colleen. After she showed no remorse for Safiya’s death. After Rosanna’s, which even Nikita could admit drew the group back down without her light. After Manny’s…

She supposed that Manny’s death really  _ was  _ the one that broke her. Those bullets piercing his chest, the same chest she would lean against when he was the only one to see her cry…

She wanted nothing to do with the Troublemaker. She wanted nothing to do with Everlock. She wanted nothing to do with herself.

“Matt,” she whispered. Maybe they both tended to do that. “Will they ever go away?”   
In response, he only smiled. “Spirits linger, but not all are demons.”


End file.
